Be GentleTayuya OneShot Yuri
by JaydetheVicious
Summary: A yuri request from my quizilla account


**_For latinoskaterchic10_**

Name: Kotatsu Akasono  
Age: 18  
Personality: sarcastic, creative, (major) pervert, artistic, friendly, playful. . . likes to be dominate  
Looks: shoulder lenght dark brown hair, golden eyes, taned skin, 5' 5' tall, toned, developed. . .  
Any other extras:She is a vampyer, with a birthmark that becomes visible when she's mad, getting ready to fight or when she's fixing to "mark" her lover  
Crush: Tayuya

"Oh come on Naruto...If Tsunade trust the Sound 4and she is the why don't you?" I say trying to persuade the blonde ninja. "You're just saying that because you like Tayuya "he says with a sly smile. I stop in my tracks with surprise. "Hey. How the hell did you know?" I asked. I could have sworn I've never told him. I never tell him who I like because he will blurt it out. He's like a little brother and will spill his guts out. That's how I almost got sucker punched by Tsunade. And no I don't like her...But I was staring at her boobs and Naruto yells "stop staring at her boobs perv! And of course she turns to me like Jiraya wasn't in the room.

"Oh I have my ways "he says and smiles. "Oh...You're funny" I say and tackle him. I put him in a head lock and give him a noogie. "Ah! No fair! "he says trying to escape. "Heh...Picking on kids I see" Tayuya says shaking her head. I let Naruto go and smile. "Yo" I say waving sheepishly at her. 'Aw man...You can see her full bust in that shirt...That stern look in her eyes...I'm such a perv' I think. "Are you undressing me with your eyes!" she says putting her hands infront of her shirt. I snap back to reality only to see Naruto laughing and a disturbed Tayuya. "Oh um...Will you hit me if I say yes?"I say smiling. Naruto just burstes into laughter again. "Fucking perv!"she says throwing a kunai at me. I dodge it and begin to run.

"Crap, crap, crap!"I say opeing the door to my house. I slam it shut and lock it. "I need to get a new hobby. Staring at boobs and lusting over females is gonna get me killed"I say. I sit on my couch and just as I was gonna get comfortable Tayuya pops out of no where with a mean mug on her face."Ever heard of knocking?"I say dodging another kunai. She then plops down on the couch and throws her feet on the coffee table. "Um...That is very disrespectful my fellow leaf nin"I say. "What's disrespectful is you staring at me like that"she says catching me again.

"Okay! But I can't help it you just to damned sexy" I say as my mark appears. "You per-!" but she was cut short ass I forced a kiss on her. She surprisingly kisses me back and makes her way upon my lap where she then begins to rub my sides. She moans in my mouth while I unstrap her bra. I then break the kiss and pull her shirt off revealing her hard nipples wanting attention. I put one in my mouth and began to suck on it earning gasps and moans from her. "Ah ,be gentle" she whined. I nodded "No promises though" I mumbled and began to bite and suck on her neck leaving red marks all over. She clenched my shoulders as I began to suck on her breast again, not being gentle.

She then pulled my shirt off and unclasped my bra. She sucked hard on my left nipple making me hold her tighter, wanting more. She massaged the other one as I moaned softly. "Let's do this somewhere more comfortable" I said pulling her to my room. There I laid her on my bed and get in between her legs. I kiss her on her lips and then trail my kisses down her stomach and then to her thighs where I teased her. She bit her lip as I teased her thighs. I then pulled her panties off and tossed them. I go back to her neck and sink my teeth into her neck, marking her mine. She clenches my back and yelps in pain. I then lick the area clean and go to my previous spot.

I start to lick her hard clit making her yell my name and pull my hair. I stick two fingers in her and pump hard into her. "Ah! Yes! Faster Kotatsu! Make me cum!"she yelled in ecstacy. 'Was planning to do that all along' I think with a smile on my face. "Ah! Im gonna...Cum!"she yelled as she finally came. I lick her sweet nectar off my hand. "Mmm you taste good love"I say lying between her legs so that my head was resting on her breast. She just pulled me closer and kissed me. "I love you...even though you're a drop dead pervert" she says smiling. I suck on her nipple hard as she yelped. "Ah!" she yells in pleasure.

"I love you too...You're all mine" I say cuddling up with her.


End file.
